All These Years
by closed20172017
Summary: Ever wondered what Misty thought every time Ash got a new companion? Pokeshipping, with advance, pearl, negai and amour. AAML oneshot.


This is for all the serious shippers like me, and to show that pokeshipping will still last even if there are a hundred different ships. I'm proud of you guys, for not changing your minds. Please don't hate and I don't own Pokemon. Ships included: poke, advance, pearl, negai and amour. (In order)

 **All These Years**

"Don't you know, Ash Ketchum?"

Misty Waterflower stood in the forest, a furious look on her face. She glared at the raven haired boy viciously. She scowled at him, dangling the map in one hand.

"All these years travelling through Kanto and most of Johto, and yet you still can't lead us through a damn forest?"

()()()()()

"Why Ash? Why?"

A ginger haired girl sunk into her bed. She clutched onto an old photo, crying out in pain, the pain her heart was causing.

"All these years I've been hinting it to you. Yet you _still_ don't notice? And you break my heart in the worst possible way?"

()()()()()

"You _had_ to, didn't you? Pick up the nearest cute girl for _your_ journey?"

A girl with cerulean blue eyes crumbled up on the edge of the diving board, a tear trickling down her face. It dripped down into the pool, creating ripples in the clear water.

"All these years of me trailing along with you, and you betray me by taking that cute little Hoenn girl with you? Planning to break her heart like _you_ did to _me_?"

()()()()()

"Guess you're _crying_ over her loss, aren't you? Well, Ash Ketchum, I'm not going to be there for you. I'm not lending _you_ my shoulder for you to cry on."

The Cerulean City gym leader stood defiantly on the balcony of her gym. She looked at a picture of the Hoenn girl and a green haired boy, both smiling and holding hands. Brock had sent it to her.

"All these years since I've gone, and you've broken that girls heart enough for her to run off with another boy?" She laughed bitterly. "Well now you know how I feel."

()()()()()

"So you're not coming back for me?"

The youngest sensational sister sat on the edge of the stage. The crowd had long gone, the theatre an empty space. The sister stared at the door, as though it would open.

"All these years and you still don't know _how_ much you need me? I'm more important than you think, Ash. You've left June and July and you need a new travelling companion? How about me?"

()()()()()

"She's the prettiest so far."

The water Pokemon trainer sat by the river, her Pokemon sleeping around her. She had just got a text from Brock, a photo of the newest companion.

"All these years and you go for _beauty_? You're not the Ash I knew. My _azurill_ could beat her piplup any time, any day. You wanting dusk and dawn to fall for you? How about some misty weather?"

()()()()()

"She's fallen for your newest and toughest _rival_?"

The trainer of the azumarill currently battling gave a grim smile as she called out commands. The opponent had a piplup, reminding the defender of a previous chat with her old friend.

"All these years Ash Ketchum, yet even your girlfriend's been stolen away? He's already taken your pride, and you're _still_ not upgrading your defences? I'm tired of you losing. Can't you win for once?"

()()()()()

"So now she's gone? To dress up her buneary? Pathetic excuse."

The ex-travelling partner of Ash Ketchum leaned against the wall, staring up into the stars. She twisted her fingers, clicked her tongue, yet she still felt sour.

"All these years and the third girl's finally left. She wanted to leave you so much that she had the worst excuse ever? And now you've moved onto flowers? Irises? Not the prettiest flower in the shop. Guess she'll be enough for you to handle."

()()()()()

"Even she's left? Her temper too hot to handle? Or did she prefer your other travelling friend?"

The girl sneered. She was average height for her age, with waist long wet fiery hair tangling down her back. She took a sip from her beer, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"All these years and you still don't know how to treat a woman? I thought I was okay for a starter. I taught you the lessons, but you don't learn. Or are you weak at attracting girls? Must be the hair."

()()()()()

"You've finally met your one true _love_?"

Tears flowed down her cheeks, staining her mascara. Her dress was rumpled and her hair was mad. She screamed and kicked, yet the anger wouldn't leave her.

"All these years and at long last you've found your match. Well happy ever after. Guess I'll be expecting an invitation to the wedding? Or am I too low down for that? Plus what type of name is _Serena_? And it was pure coincidence you found her in Kalos, the region of _love_?"

()()()()()

"Childhood friends? When you were like six?"

A young woman stood outside the bar, the party rampaging inside. The breeze ruffled her short cropped hair, and her dress short and cute.

"All these years and you remember her? That blonde rat? Yet you don't remember me, the girl who travelled with you for two years?"

()()()()()

"We had spark, Ash Ketchum, we had potential."

The twenty-one year old woman stood on the shore, cold waves lapping at her feet, yet she shouted out her speech loud as ever.

"All these years, I've been hoping, hoping we could get together. I've rejected possible boyfriends, in hope you would come, but no. You dumped me, and it would've just been easier if you just said it to my face. I've suffered. Obviously you haven't."

She collapsed onto the sand, her dress flowing around her on the shallow water, her tears adding to the sea.

There was movement behind her, and she shrank in fear, anger, happiness.

"All these years I've waited for you! But you _never_ came. How could you come to me _now_ , Ash Ketchum!"

She threw herself at him, punching, tearing, screaming at the young man. The man held her back, silenced her. He pulled her to him and held her close, and whispered the sentence that she had waited for so long in her ear.

"All these years, and I came back, one hundred percent sure you're the one for me."

()()()()()

A/N: It was a slow start I admit, but soon it caught on fire. Pretty proud of this one shot. Please review follow and favourite.

Love all you poke, contest and ikari shippers. It's nice to know some people still support these perfect ships among with the other girls.

Catsaysmaw xxx


End file.
